


Tis the day before Valentine's Eve

by Stacks_of_Books



Series: Tis the day before [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacks_of_Books/pseuds/Stacks_of_Books
Summary: Miranda and Andy build a relationship, one holiday at a time





	Tis the day before Valentine's Eve

Title: Tis the day before Valentine's Day

Characters: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 3565

Rating:R after Labor Day, I think

Summary: Things happen around New Year's Eve, basically Miranda and Andy slow burn over a year.

Author's Note: So all mistakes are mine and I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from them. Also you may hate this. Like really hate this but this is a series. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter and Labor Day (American one, not the real one). I plan on one chapter before each holiday. Which means next chapter is in a month, then March, then August. I might add another in May or July if there's a holiday or situation I can think of or is suggested to me.

I've added Valentine's Day and may add St. Patrick's.

Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. Also thank you for all the comments. If you have ideas you'd like to see incorperated, shout them out and if I use them I'll give you credit

If anyone is following me, please be patient. I'm currently studying for 7 exams and working 100%. Writing is slow.

 

 

 

“Nigel stop.” Andy raised her voice to stop his endless stream of words. This is why Nigel was an awful matchmaker. When it didn’t work out he never let it go.

“What? I’m just saying that Rebecca was a good match.”

“On paper,” she said with a sigh, “on paper yes but…”

“But what,” he interrupted again. “A month of dating isn’t really that long. Maybe you should have…”

This time Andy cut him off. They had already been discussing this for 15 minutes, God, breaking up before Valentine’s Day sucked. “You know what, you’re right. A month isn’t long. In fact now that you’ve been here to talk some sense into me I’m going to march over to Gucci and propose. Your wedding invite should be in the mail by Friday.”

“Cute.” His smile twisted into a smirk. “Fine it didn’t work out.”

“No,” she ran her hands through her hair, “it didn’t.”

“So what did happen?”

“She wanted me to meet her parents.”

“And you don’t meet parents?”

“It was after the second date.”

“Maybe they were in town and it was a now or never thing?”

“They live in Williamsburg.”

“Yeah that’s,” he took off his glasses and polished them while searching for words.

“Yeah,” Andy agreed.

“So she was moving too fast?”

“Too fast,” Andy’s voice rose in disbelief, “Nigel, she was sprinting. First it was her parents and then she started asking how long my lease was and telling me she had just signed for a new year and how her building was rent controlled but consolidating wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Rent controlled? Are you sure you don’t want to marry her?”

“Haha. No, look, I know you mean well but please stop.”

“I just don’t want to see you alone, kid. You’ve got a lot to give.”

Andy reached over, resting her hand on Nigel’s forearm. “Thanks but I’m okay alone and who knows, maybe one day I’ll meet someone, but now,” Andy removed her hand and turned away from Nigel, “I’ve got to get back to work.” She poured another cup of coffee from the office machine. Nigel stood up from the small kitchen table they had sat at.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” He too headed towards the coffee pot. “I have a million photos to get through since Miranda scrapped the Meisel shoot. Do you know what’s going on with her?”

“You’re asking me? You’re closer than I?”

“Am I?”

“Nigel,” Andy’s voice growled out a low warning.

“I’m just saying that,” he raised hand, palm out, trying to mollify her, “you seemed chummy before Christmas.”

Andy took a sip of her coffee before heading towards the open door. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response,” she tossed over her shoulder.

 

Though, as she walked back to her office, she turned over Nigel’s words. It was true. She had been close to Miranda. The kiss on New Year’s Eve kind of confirmed it for her; Miranda would always be the one for her. Unfortunately it seemed to have done the opposite for Miranda. Since that night Miranda hadn’t spoken more than 10 words to her in a month. Questions about stories were asked in a staff meeting or brief emails. Where, before Andy saw Miranda at least once a week in Miranda’s office to talk about promising writers or ideas, now Andy had to email the information. Whatever there was between them, whatever possibility, it seemed to have disappeared.

 

She knew it was unfair but she kind of dated Rebecca because of Miranda. The first date was because she agreed to do so with Nigel but the second date was after Miranda cancelled their weekly meeting without rescheduling and then deliberately pressed the close button in the elevator, multiple times. Which okay, it’s not like Miranda always shared her elevator, but she didn’t need to jab the button like Andy was going to throw herself into the box.

She went on the third date when she overheard that Miranda was seen out with a handsome CEO. By the fourth date Andy knew she needed to break it off with Rebecca and fast. They were unfortunately in that period right before Valentine’s Day so she felt guilty for ruining a holiday, a fake holiday for sure, but a holiday in Rebecca’s eyes. Andy knew she couldn’t wait any longer when Rebecca wanted to sync their calendars on outlook and started talking about seeing her more often if they lived closer.

 

It didn’t matter, breaking up with Rebecca or being ignored by Miranda, Andy just needed to get through this week.

 

It was a little after 6 her phone rang, startling her out of editing mode.

“I need a favor.” Nigel started talking before Andy even said hello. “You remember Kevin?”

Andy hit save and then looked at the clock. Damn, she had meant to leave an hour ago.

“Andy,” Nigel pulled Andy’s attention back to the phone.

“Yes?”

“Good, he’s at that restaurant on 2nd . I can’t get hold of him to cancel and I can’t leave here. We’re missing a thumb drive from yesterday’s shoot and NO ONE IS LEAVING UNTIL IT’S IN MY HAND.” Nigel raised his voice, obviously making a point to his colleagues.

“What?”

“That restaurant on 2nd and 83rd, The Penrose.”

“The Penrose?”

“Yes, on 2nd. I was meant to be there at 7 but there is very little chance of me leaving here before 8, 9 if we don’t get that drive.”

“Nigel stop.” Andy interrupted before he could continue. “Who is Kevin and why do I need to travel to the Upper East Side when I live in Brooklyn?”

“You said you knew Kevin.”

“No I didn’t.”

“I thought you did.”

“Nigel,” Andy huffed out in exasperation.

“Right, Kevin works for White and Case on the 6th floor.”

“Why would I know someone from a law firm on the 6th floor?”

“He said he knew you.”

Andy sighed in frustration and shook her head. “I don’t. Now why are you meeting him? You know what? I don’t care. Why do you want me to meet him?”

“I met him in the elevator.”

“Which doesn’t explain why I’m meeting him,” Andy felt a headache coming on. She shut down her laptop. She had a feeling that Nigel wasn’t going to let her end the conversation anytime soon.

“We’re supposed to have dinner and I can’t make it.”

“So call, like a normal person.”

“Brilliant. Of course, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Hey, hey, you’re getting snippy while asking me to go 40 plus blocks in the opposite direction of my home.”

“Right. Sorry,” Nigel mumbled, “anyway I tried that. He didn’t answer and before you ask,” cutting Andy off before she could interrupt, “I called the bar too and neither picked up.”

Andy put on her coat and started towards the elevator while Nigel continued to talk. As the doors closed and she pressed the ground floor button, she interrupted him. “Okay, Kevin…what’s his last name and what does he look like?”

“Chase and he’s about my height and has dirty blond hair that’s about medium length, actually come to think of it, he looks like Christian Thompson but with thick glasses.”

“Great. So look alike Thompson with glasses. You owe me.”

“I know, hold on,” Andy can hear him turn from the phone and say “No. No that’s from the shoot last November. It shouldn’t even, are you a moron? Does that look like, just leave. Send Emily over.”

“Yikes!” Andy offers when Nigel stops talking.

“I know. Anyway I owe you.”

“Okay I’m about to hit the subway. I’ll text when I find him.”

“Thanks. You’re an angel.” A loud crash sounded in the background. “I’ve got to go.”

 

Andy slid her phone into her bag. She’d give the message, grab a slice on her way home and then sleep. Tomorrow would come quickly.

 

Best laid plans and all that, Andy thought to herself. There was a party and the front of the bar was filled. She peaked around the corner but didn’t see anyone matching Nigel’s description. Finding a stool she ordered an apple cider and burger. She’d skip the slice and eat here since she was already in the bar. While waiting for her drink she pulled out her phone to fire off a text to Nigel when she saw him.

 

“Kevin,” she called out over the voice from the other people. He whipped his head towards her and with a quizzical look wandered over towards her.

“Do I know you?”

“Andy.” She stuck out her hand to shake. “Nigel sent me. He seems to think we know each other.”

“Andy from Runway,” he reached out and shook her hand.

“Right. Nigel sent me. He can’t make it and he said he tried calling but…”

Kevin looked confused. “No one’s tried to call, besides why would I be meeting Nigel? He said you’d be here at 7. I mean you’re a little early but I like that in a person.”

Misunderstanding Andy’s silence, Kevin sat on the stool next to her. “It’s normally more relaxed here; if you want we can find somewhere quieter to eat.”

“Look, Kevin, you seem nice. Or rather you don’t seem anything because we just met and truthfully I’m too tired to play nice right now. I didn’t know I was meeting you here.”

“Well it’s a blind date so...”

“No see, that’s what I mean. It’s not a blind date. I didn’t even know it was a date. I fully plan on finishing this drink without talking to anyone and eating the burger I just ordered and feel like I deserve because this week has been awful before heading home, alone.”

“It’s only Tuesday.”

“I know. That should tell you how it’s going.” Andy took a sip of the warm cider, letting the applejack brandy warm her from the inside out.

“So I’m not your type?”

“I don’t have a type,” a little voice whispered liar in her head but she ignored it, “but I’m not dating right now. Truly you’d have a better chance with Nigel, although he might not live much longer.”

Kevin laughed, “No harm, no foul. So you think Nigel and I might hit it off?”

“Seriously?”

He shrugged, “I’m an equal opportunist.”

“Give me your phone.” Kevin handed it over without a question. Andy sent Nigel’s contact info over.

“There you go, all of Nigel’s numbers. He’ll be at work until 8 or 9 tonight. If you’re lucky you might catch him in the elevator again.”  
Laughing Kevin stood and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, you enjoy your meal. Bartender.” A moment later the bartender came over. With half an ear Andy listened as he paid for a drink he had earlier. “I’ll also I’ll pay for her drink and burger.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Nonsense, if your week is really that bad, then think of this as a small kindness from a stranger, besides you offered up Nigel in your place.”

“That’s true. I’d feel guilty about it but…”

“Don’t; he offered you up without a care.”

“That’s right.” The bartender returned with Kevin’s card.

“Good night Andy. It was lovely to meet you.”

“You too. Good luck.”

Kevin flashed a grin before leaving the bar.

 

“You seem to have a type Andréa.”  
Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn’t been this close to Miranda in weeks.

“Not really,” Andy’s voice shook just a tiny bit as she answered. She opened her eyes and met Miranda bright blue gaze.

“Well the last two men I’ve seen hovering around you could be brothers.”

“That’s true.” She lifted her drink up and finished it one go. “But,” she continued after singling that she’d have another, “neither of them are here now.”

“That maybe, but won’t he be back. After all, you are dating him. I don’t recall him from Gucci but I can’t be expected to know everyone.”

“Gucci?” Andy leaned away from Miranda. “He doesn’t work for Gucci. He’s a lawyer. I think. Nigel actually didn’t say what he did just where he worked.” Andy could feel herself babbling as the alcohol hit her. She couldn’t remember when she last ate. 10 maybe? She had finished off her crackers. She’d need to remember to pack more tomorrow but only after she kills Nigel. Or maybe she shouldn’t kill Nigel. Kevin seemed really nice. Maybe they’d hit it off. No, she shook her head; she’d have to kill him because she was sitting in front of Miranda babbling. But she argued with herself, if she hadn’t come here, she wouldn’t have seen Miranda, who’d she missed and was looking at her strangely.

“Andréa, how much have you had to drink?”

“Just this but I just realized that I haven’t eaten and I’ve always had a low tolerance.”

“I see, well we should get you something to eat, I’ll just call…”

“I’ve already ordered.”

“Hmm.” Andy thought for a moment that she was going to say something else but she seemed to stall.

“Well I’ll leave you to your meal then.”

“Why don’t you stay and join me. I mean, if you even like the food here. In fact why are you even here? Sorry I babble when I drink, maybe you should leave me.”

“Andréa.” Miranda stopped Andy from saying anything more as her hand covered Andy’s. “Let’s sit at a table. “Mike,” Miranda turned to the bartender, “I’ll take my usual over there.” Miranda pointed to the now empty tables.

 

It was after 7 on a week night and the bar had been steadily emptying over the last 20 minutes. The bartender nodded and Miranda grabbed Andy and her fresh drink and lead her to a long table in the back. Communal tables didn’t really seem to suit Miranda but at this point Andy figured she must be drunk or dead because those were the only reason she could imagine Miranda sitting at a table with other people.

5 minutes later Andy’s burger arrived. She had forgotten that she had ordered a burger, a huge, messy burger. God, why today? Before Andy could say anything Miranda’s food arrived, mac and cheese. Sure it was probably fancy mac and cheese but it was still mac and cheese.  
Trying to not think too much into it Andy began to eat. It wasn’t until she had finished over half the burger that Andy started speaking again.

 

“Your usual is mac and cheese?”

“Oh, has the alcohol worn off already?”

“Fast metabolism.”

“Hmm, and yes. I don’t have it often but I know the chef in back and his mac and cheese is the only one I like.”

“So you come here often?”

“No. I know the chef. I don’t usually need to repeat myself. Now that’s you’re sober-ish tell why your boyfriend is or is not a lawyer and how Nigel fits into this.”

“My boyfriend? What boyfriend?” Andy felt very confused and it wasn’t all alcohol at this point.

“The brother of Mr. Thompson.”

“Kevin?”

“Yes, Kevin. What does Kevin do for a living?”

“I truly don’t know. I only just met him.”

“A man you just met bought you dinner and a drink.”

“Yes,” Andy looked at Miranda in surprise. “How do you know he bought me dinner?”

“You told me.” Miranda looked back at her food.

“No, no I don’t think I did. How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough,” Miranda snapped.

Andy thought about letting it go as she watched her boss blush under questioning.

“Long enough,” Andy parroted back. “But not long enough to hear that Nigel set me up on a blind, blind date, as in I didn’t even know I was meeting someone here.”

“Then why are you here if you weren’t meeting anyone.”

Andy organized her thoughts. “Nigel said he was meeting with Kevin but couldn’t reach him to cancel. Which I learned was a lie. So Nigel asked me to come here, tell Kevin that Nigel was still at work and would contact him later. Only when I got here I found out that Nigel was trying to match make again when you showed up I had just sent Kevin to go hit on Nigel.”

“Hit on Nigel?”

“Apparently Kevin plays for both teams.” Andy grinned as she watched a matching grin light up Miranda’s face.

“I see.”

“Now my question, why did you think he worked at Gucci?”

Miranda looked away as her neck flushed. She took a sip of her drink. Andy patiently waited.  
“After New Year’s Nigel said you were dating someone at Gucci and it was going well.”

 

Andy closed her eyes and breathed out. She was going to kill that man after all. “I was dating someone from Gucci, Rebecca. We went on 4 dates. They were ok and we broke up yesterday because…” Andy didn’t know how to say what she wanted to say. “Well let’s just say because she wasn’t someone who I wanted to spend time with.”

“I see.”

Later, Andy would blame the cider for what happened next. “Is that why you are avoiding me?”

“Don’t be silly.” Miranda’s head snapped up and her eyes focused on Andy. Andy was about to apologize when she saw Miranda clench her jaw.

“Am I?”

“Are you what?” Miranda seemed fluster.

“Silly? Have you been avoiding me since New Year’s Eve because you thought I was dating someone?”

“I…”

“Because I only started dating her because you ignored me.”

“I did no such thing.”

“You did. The elevator?” Andy watched the Miranda’s blush darken. “Was the kiss that terrible?”

“It was inappropriate. I’m your boss.”

“So it wasn’t terrible but a relationship with me would be.”

“It’s inappropriate, as is this conversation. I’m leaving. Take a cab home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that Miranda stood and power walked out of the restaurant. Andy put her head on the table and groaned.

 

“Hey, don’t worry miss. She’ll come around. She’s a stubborn one, that Miranda. Just keep doin what cha doin.”  
Andy lifted her head off the table to tell off the man who lowered himself into the seat next to her.

“Mattie,” he stuck out his hand.

“Mattie?” Andy looked at him dressed in chef whites. This must be Miranda’s friend. She shook his hand.

“Mathew if you’re Miranda, naturally.”

“Naturally,” Andy repeated. This really was a bizarre Tuesday.

“I’ve know her a long time and she doesn’t look at you like she looks at everyone else. So just let her set the pace and eventually she’ll come around.”

“Sorry, Mattie,” Andy warred with herself, nice or tell him to fuck off.

“I know it’s none of my business but Miranda deserves someone nice.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“No, but Miranda does and she wouldn’t have sat here with you, sharing her favorite dish, if you weren’t somebody.”

“We just bumped into each other. She was just being nice.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mattie nodded, “that’s Miranda. She’s known for being nice.”

“Well to me…she’s uh,” Andy tried to explain.

“If she didn’t like you she would have ordered a drink and left. Or not stopped at all.” Mattie continued, “even if she was being ‘nice’, she could have just got your food to go and sent you home.”

“Ah...”

“Just trust me. I’ve known her for 15 years, she likes you. Just wait for her.”

“That’s just it.” Andy rubbed her eyes feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. “I’ve been waiting for 5 years.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty long time but hey she’s worth it right.”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks but I’m just going to go after I pay for my second drink.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s covered.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, Miranda paid for it.” With that he stood and headed back to the kitchen.  
God, Andy gathered her stuff, what a day. She left the restaurant only to be greeted by Roy.

 

“Andy.” Roy nodded towards her, opening the back door.  
Andy could clearly see Miranda wasn’t there.

“Roy, what are you doing here?”

“Miranda walked home and specifically said I was to take your home in Brooklyn before going home.”

 

As Andy slid into the back seat she thought Miranda walked home. Miranda walked 11 blocks home. Miranda left her driver to drive Andy to Brooklyn, even though there was a subway station 3 blocks up.

Relaxing into the seat and clicking her seatbelt on Andy thought about everything she had learned.

Mattie was a good friend to Miranda and thought Miranda liked her.

Miranda left her car for Andy.

Miranda liked the kiss but was afraid a relationship was inappropriate, which means she thought about them in a relationship before she dismissed the idea.

Miranda ignored her because Nigel said she was dating someone.

Nigel tried to set her up again and lied.

Nigel must die.

Nodding to herself she closed her eyes, the second drink now hitting her system. 2 drinks and down for the count. She was such a cheap date. Her eyes popped open. This was a date. There were drinks, food and conversation. The night didn’t end with a kiss, so that was a step backwards but still, it was a date. Andy smiled. Maybe Nigel would live a little longer.


End file.
